


(holding on) cause I can’t escape the gravity

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: Little bit older and a touch wiser, Rose Tyler finallyunderstands.





	

Little bit older and a touch wiser, Rose Tyler finally _understands_.

That second time at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden she’d wanted hate the Doctor. Felt as if he’d become some cold stranger once the TARDIS landed on that nightmarish beach. Wanted to rage at the Doctor’s treatment of her and his new double—bitterly thought he was riding himself of two unwanted problems. Even figured he’d flown off with that manic smile, bouncing around the controls, that gob of his going on and on about new places to see with Donna.

It wasn’t a fair thought, but to a woman who’d worked years to return to the man she loved and promised forever, fair was meaningless. Was every bit as angered for the Meta-Crisis Doctor (whom she _never_ called him that; he’s the Doctor) as she was herself. This poor man born in battle, a Time Lord/human hybrid, having been booted from what was essentially his home.

But taking the slow path with the Doctor at her side, Rose began to truly understand. This was quite frankly the one adventure the full Time Lord could never have. One human lifespan to explore other adventures—dating, no more secrets, marriage, building a family—together. The kind that ancient silly alien could never really allow himself to have. That this amazing man allowed himself to fall in love with her at all was miracle enough.

Oh, she thinks upon those resentful thoughts with regret now. Knows in her single heart how much it must have killed him to leave her on that beach with his twin. They’d only just been reunited; barely even had time for a proper hug. Realizes how much he tried to do the right thing—and how everyone but _him_ got something out of that ending.

Even hopes fiercely that he did put on his best manic smile (one she could never resist), bounced around as he pushed levers and buttons (in that manner she always followed), let that infamous rude gob loose as he told Donna about their next adventure (at times it was adorable). Because, if there’s one person in all of time and space who should never be alone it’s him.

The Doctor changed her life in all of the best ways. Rose Tyler can only hope his life is at least half as wonderful as hers.  
.  
.  
 **[End]**


End file.
